Changes
by Mortrasy
Summary: Sakura and Ino decide to help Hinata impress Naruto, But will Naruto like the new Hinata ?


________

Short story time :D  
Its a one off so only one chapter

Enjoy

_NaruHina ^^_

___

* * *

_

**Hinata's POV**

I akwardly sat between Sakura and Ino, I didn't want to be here, it was embarrassing.  
They chatted happily to the boys on the other side of the table while I stayed quiet. Sakura was trying to wow Sasuke, Ino was trying to charm Kiba. Naruto butted into the guys conversations occasionally, but I stayed quiet.  
_this is so akward... _I thought to myself. I wished I was like Sakura, she could act naturally around anyone. I also wished I was like Ino, she was beautiful and could probably get any guy she wanted if she tried.  
I was unlike the either of them, I could never act normal around Naruto, and I could never see myself as pretty.  
Sakura nudged me in the ribs.  
"Come on Hinata, just talk to him" She whispered to me, I turned to look at her, she smiled and winked then went back to talking to Sasuke.  
"So Hinata...Hows your life going?" Naruto asked me, he sounded just as uncomfortable as I was.  
"Oh...Uh...Good. How is yours?" Naruto smiled.  
"Great! every day I'm getting closer and closer to becomming the sixth Hokage. I will be one day, beileve it!" I smiled at him.  
"I think you would make a great hokage"  
"You really think so?" He asked me, I nodded. his smile grew wider.  
"Thanks Hinata"  
"Oh my god look at the time, my mum will be super worried if we don't get back soon" Sakura said. Ino sighed.  
"All right then. See you later Kiba" She said very flirty like to him, he winked at her. She giggled.  
_Oh brother...  
_"See you later Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto" I said quietly. Sasuke nodded, Naruto grinned and Kiba waved.  
"Bye girls" Kiba said as we walked out side of the restraunt.

"He is so adorable!" Sakura giggled excitedly. Ino and I were staying the night at her house. While Sakura and Ino talked about boys I tried to read.  
"Did you see Kiba wink at me?"  
"Yes! Did you see when Sasuke brushed his leg against mine!"  
"Yes! Oh my god!"  
It was hard to drone out their excited talking.  
"Hey, Hinata?" Sakura called.  
"Yes?"  
"How did you and Naruto go tonight?" Ino asked me. I sighed.  
"I dont know. I don't think he likes me as much as I like him..."  
"Then we should do something about that" Sakura smiled.  
"Wh...What do you mean?" I asked.  
"We are going to have to make him like you honey" Ino said.  
"How are we..."  
"Make over!" Sakura and Ino giggled excitedly.  
"No no no no!" I said, pulling the pillow up to cover my face. Sakura pushed it down with her hand.  
"Oh come on Hinata, let us do our work. You wont regret it" I sighed.  
"Fine..." they were infront of me in a flash.  
They held make up, jewlery, clothing...even creepy looking machine like things.  
"Wait...I've changed my mind..."  
"To late!" They said in unison.

"I feel stupid" I moaned as Sakura and Ino were leading me down the road. I was wearing a white summer dress, it was low cut, which was totaly embarassing for me. Ino had forced me to let her do my hair and make up.  
"Don't feel stupid" Sakura said.  
"You look amazing!" Ino told me  
"Naruto will not be able to resist you Hinata" Sakura said while smiling. We had got to the restraunt where the boys were meeting us.  
"I think I'm going to be sick.." I said.  
"Come on Hinata, find the fun in this." Ino Whispered to me "Hello Kiba" She giggled excitedly when she saw him, she ran forwards and full on tounged him.  
Sasuke glared at them with disgust, Sakura melted.  
"Isnt he the darn cutest guy ever!" she rushed over to him and started blabbing on about something weird.  
"Than I saw Naruto, he leaned against the wall. I rubbed my arm with my hand that was folded across my chest. I thought I would die of humiliation.  
Naruto's hair was smoothed back rather than the scruffy style of his I loved, and he wore fancy clothes, like Kiba and Sasuke did.  
The others had all gone inside except for Naruto and I. Naruto slowly walked over to me.  
"Hinata...you look different.." He said to me.  
"Oh, yeah, do you like the dress? It's new. And I also did my make up and hair differently" I gave him a smile. Ino had told me to act just like her and Sakura.  
_I'm being stupid...Naruto wont ever like me for anything..._  
"Hinata, why have you changed everything?" He asked me, his expression was serious and confused rolled into one.  
"I...Because..." I sighed. "Because I thought you'd like me more if I acted like Sakura, or if I dressed like Ino..." I looked down, avoiding eye contact. His hand strocked my face, I looked up at him, his blue eyes were filled with concern.  
"Hinata, I like you...more than like...I...I love you Hinata. I love you for who _you _are. Not for what Sakura or Ino think you should be like" I stared at him with utter shock.  
"You...You Love me?"  
He nodded.  
"I...I love you too" I stuttered, he smiled and leaned in to kiss me.  
I had waited years for this moment to come, I was so happy.  
"Naruto...why did you change your look? your hair is normally more scruffy, and you never wear clothes that fancy..."  
"I...hoped to impress you...also the guys thought that this would do the trick..."  
"Naruto, I love your hair when its its scruffy self" I smiled.  
"And I love your shyness" he smiled back.  
"Should we go inside?" I asked him.  
"I think that would be a good idea" He grabbed my hand in his and walked me inside.

We walked into the resturant, hand in hand, Smiling.  
Ino and Sakura looked at me happily, and Sasuke and Kiba smiled at Naruto.  
I was happy, Naruto loved me for myself. My own shy self.  
I smiled to myself.  
_I'm never trusting those two again for boy advice..._


End file.
